1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of pump assemblies for large scale water delivery such as for irrigation and for flood control. More specifically the present invention relates to a placement and orientation apparatus for a pump and water passing pipe assembly such as an internal combustion engine powered irrigation pump.
The apparatus includes a trailer for delivering the pump and water passing pipe assembly to a job site, and a trailer orientating mechanism for rotating the trailer and water passing pipe into position. The trailer orienting mechanism includes a generally horizontal lower frame structure connected to a generally horizontal upper frame structure by a turntable bearing assembly which permits rotation of the upper frame structure relative to the lower frame structure. Four vertically positioned hydraulic cylinders have cylinder lower ends which are connected at equally spaced apart points to the upper frame structure and have cylinder upper ends which are connected to the trailer. Upon disconnection of the trailer from the tractor, hydraulic activation of the cylinders drives the upper and lower frame structures downwardly together from the trailer so that the lower frame structure makes contact with the ground and elevates the trailer.
A hydraulic motor rotates the upper frame structure relative to the lower frame structure, rotating the trailer relative to the ground. In this way, operation of the hydraulic motor orients the trailer and thus the water passing pipe as needed to perform a given pumping task.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been large pumps coupled to water gathering pipes for large scale water delivery jobs such as field irrigation. What has been absent is a device for placing and orienting the heavy pumps and pipes for use, and for subsequent removal when the job is completed.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a pump and water passing pipe assembly placement and orientation apparatus which provides rapid and effortless placement and positioning of a heavy pump and pipe assembly at a job site and at an orientation for use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is suitable for placing and orienting a wide variety of pumps and pipes for numerous applications.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is reliable and relatively simple in design.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus which is inexpensive to manufacture.